What Can Only Be Expected
by xRawrrxx
Summary: Bella is stronger, more outspoken. Jake leaves her because of an Imprint, but doesn't she deserve happiness too? She finds that happiness with some very unexpected.
1. A New 'We' Breaks Through

**I know what you're thinking, Another story, what the hell is she thinking? Well, I've been thinking about this for a while and It may stay just a one shot but it's really freaking nagging at me.. I hope yall Enjoy ; (:**

**BTW, in this, Emily doesn't have the scars, Sam never phased in front of her.**

_**PaulPOV**_

My name's Paul Meraz, I'm 19 and I'm a fuck-hot-not-so-virgin-shape-shifter. So funny, right? I know what you're thinking right now too ; _'He is such a cocky bastard and he'll never deserve anything in life.' _Well, you'd be dead on.

I'm 6'9 and I loom over everyone I know, except my pack of course. The Pack consists of Sam Uley, Jared Mahan, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, and soon-to-be-wolf Quil Ateara Jr. I graduated school last year and I love to party. Of course, I'll never get to party like a college kid, even though that's my dream. I get sex, daily ; Mostly busty brunettes that don't talk much. I've had my eye on Cheif Swan's daughter since she walked onto La Push to look for Jacob, not by choice though, she ain't very busty. So here I am, minding my buisness waiting to get off patrol so that I can hop in my truck, get drunk in Port Angelas and fuck some sweet ass. When I run across sexy-thing's trail, hey she ain't busty and she ain't bad looking. I follow her til I realize where she's headed and howl to alert Sam and the rest of the pack. We're congregated in the woods to decide Jacob's course of action with Isabella.

_Is that what you call it 'Congregating' to ruin my life and possible love, Paul? - **Jacob**_

_Well, how else would you explain it? Trust me, Jacob. From your memories, everyone here can tell she doesn't love you and you know you're not going to imprint on her, you dumb fool. She has no interest in you, and your love is fading, pretty boy. Admit it, you love Leah Clearwater, you imprinted idiot. -** Paul**_

An imprint is wolf's one true love, it's a love at first sight thing. It's fucking rediculous, the Imprinted can choose to be with someone else but the wolf is stuck watching that person forever. I really hope I imprint on someone who's not a bitch...

_Yeah, Jake, You're only making it harder on yourself by fighting it. Leah is your imprint and you are hers, and you're hurting her and yourself. - **Embry**_

Sam growled at this, he really loves LeLe if only as a sister now. Leah whined in agreement, and I kinda felt like laughing at the oddness of the situation. Wasn't it not too long ago that we went through this with Emily and Sam?

_As much as I agree and hate the fucking situation, Jacob, you need to stop this. I've had enough! Jacob, you have to let Bella go. Today. - **Sam **_

When Sam first phased he was headed to break up with his Highchool sweetheart, Leah Clearwater, hoping he'd imprint on her. Well, he gets there and he knocks, door opens, BAM! Instant imprint - Just not who he was hoping for. Course, Sam's great with Emily and shit, but he'll always feel guilty for hurting Leah and he hates that Jacob Black gets his wanna-be-lover.

_Thanks for the fucking Alpha Order, asshole. - **Jacob**_

At this, Jacob phased and dressed. I stood just inside the woods in wolf form for 'back up', truely it's because Jacob thinks I can't be trusted. Because I'm one of the ones who haven't imprinted yet and he doesn't want that for Bella... Whatever, If I was supposed to imprint on her I would have done it earlier.

**_BellaPOV_**

The truck Jake had fixed up for me had given out about 4 days ago, I could never get ahold of him to fix it so I'm driving to his home in a brand new 2011 Dodge Charger. Not my normal pick, but the faded orange color fit me and Phil instisted I get something 'Newer than that ragged truck'. I love it, as flashy as it is, the speed is great for when I just need to let go on back roads. I'd been getting bolder with my actions and that was just one of the many things, Like Now.

After watching Jake walk out of the woods and not his home when I pulled up, I knew something was wrong.

"Jacob?" I said confidently jumping out of the car. He looked annoyed with a twinge of saddness. He was trailed by Sam Uley, Jared Mahan, and Seth Clearwater while he was hugging Leah Clearwater to his side. Leah looked at me with a hate-filled gaze and the rest were on-lookers with serious pity in their eyes.

Something _really _bad is about to go down... I can _feel _it.

"Isabella..." His voice trailed off as he looked to Sam for conformation. Sam nodded. "I'm afraid you need to leave."

"I'm afraid I can't do that without a better explination, Jacob, our last encounter was pretty shady. Don't you think?" I winked at Leah and took a step forward. "It's really bad when I catch someone who had told me forever that he _'loved' _me, liplocked in public with a woman he said he **hated **not a week before, huh? Kinda weird, right, lying to your **best **friend about shit that major..." I took another step forward, while Jacob took one backwards. "You know I'm right! It was wrong of you, to lie to me and then **cheat **on me with someone you said you disliked. But I guess that was a lie too."

"Key word in your last statement, Isabella, 'friend' not girlfriend." Leah said, boldly accusing me of lying. "He can't cheat on a friend."

"Ah, you have a point_, Leah_. I guess I couldn't," I turned to Jacob. "But, that's not the truth is it_, Jakey_? Why didn't you tell your girlfriend the truth? Is it because your afraid of it?" I taunted the weak fool in front of me.

"Bella_, Don't_!" I let out a bitter laugh.

"You don't tell me what to do. I gave you the only thing I had left to give and you run away with Leah Clearwater as repayment. You, Jacob Black, are just as bad as Edward." I turned away and stalked back to my one true love, My Charger. I swiped my finger down the hood. "In this very spot, too, only we were in the back and you were _'inspecting' _under the hood. I guess we did a little more then inspect those 4 times, huh, Jake?" I turned back around and locked eyes with the new guy from the back, I felt a strange pull to him but shook my head as he ran back to the woods. I continued.

"Your boyfriend gave it up to me, screamed **my **name as he rode out his orgasm. And here I was thinking he loved me, nope, He used me; for sex." Those were that last words out of my mouth before she took off running for the back. I felt my feelings for Jacob fading to the back as curiosity took over. I wish I knew who that guy was, and why I felt attached to him.

"Leah! Please!" Jacob ran behind her to stop her advances to the Garage. "Listen to me, Leah, it means nothing now! Nothing!" His voice faded off as crashes filled the air. I heard the glass shatter from one of the windows. _That poor car!_

"Well, I guess I'm done here." I turned away, as a new voice filled the air.

"Bella!" Embry came crashing through the woods, engulfing me in a bone crushing hug. "You get to know the secret! Yes! This is so great, I can't wait to tell you everything that has been going on! Oh My Taha Aki, this is rich!" I was bewildered and confused as a gruffer voice interupted his rambling.

"Embry? What the hell are you talking about?" I looked at him, Sammuel Uley, I should have known.

I didn't listen to his explination as I scrambled for him to set me down. I locked eyes again with the guy from earlier. I glided over to him involutarily, shaking a bit from the weird connection.

When I reached him, he outstretched his hand. "Hi, I'm Paul."

**So! **

**What do you think? Reviews are nice.**


	2. Cloak Over A Thin Heart

**Wooh! My lovelies I am up to impress. It's 3:30 in the morning as I write this, and I hope you guys love me for it!**

**I'm thrilled yall like the idea :D**

**I would like to thank _Vampir3.S3duction _for her great review, I'm grateful you love it and I'll take your suggestions into mind in this story, hun. I'd also like to say as the reviews come in, I may give sneak peaks to those who love me oh so much!**

**Anyways, On-Ward with Bella's Happiness... I think...**

_**BPOV**_

"Hi, my name's Paul." At the connection of our hands I felt a slight jolt and yanked my hand back. He looked a little hurt but covered it up with a cough and a head dip. I stood there suprised and a bit awkward for a few minutes while neither of us talked. I stuck my hand back out.

"My name's Bella. I'm sorry about that, you just gave me shock." I winked at him, and then continued. "A bunch of my friends and I are going to First Beach later to hang out. I just came to invite Jake, but I guess if you and Embry wanted to come since he can't it'd be cool too." His eyes lit up and then tinged in something I couldn't identify, I braced myself for the rejection.

"That'd be great, Bella," He smiled warmly at me, and my heart surged. "I guess I'll go get ready and I'll be there around..." He trailed off glancing at his watch and then back at me. I grasped his wrist and looked too.

"Shit! I'm supposed to meet Angie right about now to get ready. I guess I better get going, I'll see you there." I headed towards my most trusted baby when I stopped and turned around. It was obvious he had been staring at something very inapropriate for friends, but I couldn't bring myself to care, really. His eyes shot up to mine the second I turned around.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Meet us there at 12:30, We should be down setting up." Okay, As I was contemplating the time set on my way home and the collection of horrifyingly ugly bathing suits at my home, I came to the conclusion that I needed a shopping trip. Soon. For now I would have to rely on Angela and Jessica's expertise in looking good without a good suit.

"Guys, I don't know what to do! He's so gorgeous, and obviously sex on legs! What kind of girl would I look like flirting with him in **this**!" I held up the dreary grey number in question and looked at it shamefully. We had some to the conclusion that this was the sexiest thing I owned, and it wasn't much.

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow from my wardrobe, Bella?" Jessica replied, thrusting her bag of bathing suits at me. "Whichever one you pick, you can keep. They're all ones I got and never worn or worn once and forgot about it." _God, she sounds like Alice._

I searched through the contents and found the most adorable bathing suit ever! It was revealing but modest, in a sexy way that still left lots to the imagination.

"This is it!" I cried emerging from my previous sense of self-loathment. I ran to the bathroom after another look at the clock. _12:00! Shit!_

I put on the Black sliding-triangle-style top with a Silver fox emblem over my right breast and the black boy short style bottoms with 'FOX' on the butt and looked in the mirror. I looked great. I finished the outfit with a tied Grey-bust, black skirted Fox dress with the Fox logo down the left side and black flip-flops. The cover-up had a string of buttons down the bust that traveled all the way down to the very bottom and two hand pockets. I graced my face with light mascara, a little bluch and some lipgloss. My look was complete. **(AN: Bathing suit:.?productId=22030&XCID=A:3000000 Cover-Up:.)**

I walked back into my bedroom, 'stunning' Angela and Jessica uttered at the same time. Somehow, I think I had something to do with that.

"Ha Ha, guys, Very funny. Come on, tell me you guys are dressed! We need to go." They laughed at my eagerness and grabbed their bags, headed towards the door.

15 minutes later I was a bundle of nerves watching my friends interact and waiting on Paul. _No! _I thought to myself furiously. _I will **not **be obssessing over him... Not like I did Edward and Jacob._ I thought both of their names really easily, which suprised me.

I stood up boldy and unbuttoned my dress, my resolve complete. This was gonna be reckless, and I was gonna enjoy every minute of it. I noticed Paul walking towards us from down the beach with his buddies. I snatched up my bag and looked for my new sun glasses that Angela insisted I bring. _Thank you, Angela._

As he walked down the beach, I couldn't help myself from oggling him. As he got closer I glanced at his friends; Embry, Quil, and Jared had tagged along. They were all simply sexy, and I looked them all over too_. Not as good as Paul, but defined in their own ways_. He had gotten close enough to the group, so I got Angela's attention and pointed down the beach towards where he was still advancing in all his half naked glory.

He was upon the gathering people now, looking over everyone. His eyes landed on me and looked as if his day had brightened just by seeing my again. I walked over to where he standing awkwardly in the silence the fell over the group. He took in the sight that was my friends- Angela and Jessica in matching blue bathing suits ; Lauren in a show-offy hot pink bikini ; Mike, Ben and Eric in matching black boarder shorts.

"Hey, Bella!" He said enthusiasticly as I placed my hand on his shoulder. I smiled up pat him and then looked him over again up close. He was dressed in thick-white, thin-blue stripped boarder shorts that set gorgeously on his hips.

"Paul; this Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Ben, and Eric." He nodded at all of them as I pointed, feeling really self consious as Lauren poked her boobs out. She'd been dating Eric for a while, but I guess that didn't stop her need to be wanted. "Guys; this is Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry." I then took notice of the girl standing awkwardly in a qrey bikini with a with 'I'll eat you' bunny on the left breast. "Well, hello.." I trailed off, holding out my hand.

"My name's Kim..." She squeaked out, taking my hand. She was adorable, but looked a bit too shy for my tastes.

Jared spoke up. "This is my girlfriend, she's awfully shy. I'm sorry, it takes her a while to warm up to people." Jared was dressed in Fox-Style black boarder shorts with White pin-stripes going up the sides, Embry was in grey Henley's with a faded orange checkered design, and Quil's boarders looked brand new with BobMarley designs.

I had to say, they looked great.

"Hello, Kim! I'm Bella!" I smiled warmly at her and was proud when I got the reaction I wanted ; She smiled back and came to sit with me. "See, it's not so bad. Kim, this is my very best girlfriend ; Angela Weber." Angela waved and then went back to her lip-locking with Ben. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love your bathing suit, Bells." Quil bellowed from where he had settled into conversation with Paul.

"Thank you, Quil." I smiled at him and then stood up. Time to put my plan in action. "Anyone wanna join me in some completely reckless fun?" That got the La Push guys intrigued as well as Mike.

"Does this recklessness include, maybe just a little alcohol?" He questioned.

"Actually... No." I replied, turning to my interested friends as he sighed in rejection. "See, What I want to do is..." I whispered it into Embry's ear, and his eyes lit up in excitement.

"You really wanna do that, Bella?" He winked at me. I knew what he was getting at. He leaned forward. "I could give it to you..." he inched forward again, and I pretended to try to meet him halfway. We were milimeters apart when I turned away and he kissed my cheek with a big 'Mwahh!'

I look at Paul to see his clenched teeth. "We were just kidding, Paul, calm down." He was visibly shaking, but as I placed a hand on his knee it stopped. "What i really want to do is for you to do this ; follow me."

I climbed on Embrys back and we made the hike up to the tallest cliff; Paul, Quil, Mike, Angela, Jared, Jessica and Lauren following. When we reached the top, I made my announcment to a worn-out-looking bunch. I sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna cliff-dive by myself with Embry, then?" I turned to him and shrugged. I wrapped my arms around his neck and linked my feet around his waist. And, ignoring the chorus of 'No's from our friends, He broke into a run and gracefully tossed us off the edge. I smiled at him through the wind and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Em." I said when we resurfaced. He carried me back to shore my arms and legs still around him and then all the way back up to the cliff.

Paul growled, I swear he growled, when Embry and I appeard from the woods. I shrugged at him, then climbed down. "No one else wanna go with us? It's a great thrill, I promise." I smiled at their shocked expressions.

"Nope." Filled the air from most of my friends, followed by a chorus of "Hell Yeah!" from the tanned gods. I glanced around.

"Alright, then. Yall can just head down if you wanna." I turned to Embry. "I think I'm going down alone this time."

He looked at me skeptically, but shrugged off my boldness and jumped himself. Quil jumped soon after leaving Paul and I alone, the others had begun the trek down again already.

I turned around from watching my friends and caught him, yet again, staring at my ass. "Well, Hello, there." I nodded at him, winking.

"I can't help myself, Belly, your gorgeous." Was his reply as he swooped me up. I was sure I had just said I wanted to jump alone.

"I want to jump alone, Paul." He looked at me like I'd grown two heads. "Please?" I whimpered out and, to my suprise, he put my feet back on the ground and tried not to look too upset.

I turned from him and stalked to the edge. I winked at him over my shoulder before I pushed myself off and away from the edge. I did an arial trick, a simple double front flip, and landed in an arch into the water. I felt a ripple in the water and met the suprised faces of Paul, Embry, and Quil when I broke through the waves.

"Yes?" I questioned, looking at them expectantly.

"Wha.."

"How.."

and

"Holy Fuck..."

were my only responses. I shook my head.

"_Silly Boys,_ I've done this before! Plus, I took dance, ballet, and gymnastics when I was younger." I eyed them all and, with a hint of seduction, continued. "Flexibility comes in handy." With that, I swam towards the shore.

The rest of the evening passed with touch-football games and tag, which by the way is funner when played with grown-looking 16 and 19 year old boys. In the end, I was laying on my beach towel with Angie and Ben passed out next to me, Paul watching Quil and Embry's final round in their 'tournament' of football. I'm sure to the on-looker out postition looked a little intimate, but it wasn't. I was leaning against his side, taking in the beautiful night sky.

Angela, Ben, Paul, Embry, Quil, and I are having a 'sleep-over' outside on the beach below Quil's home. We were having a great time, and I loved spending time with them. Paul's voice broke through my reverie, "Belly? What's going on in that head of yours?" he tapped my temple in a funny gesture. I'd gotten used to the tiny electrical shocks that coursed through my body every time we touched.

"Thinking about today, is all." He hummed in agreement. "I love hanging out with you guys, it feels natural." I grinned toothily at him.

"Oh My god! I swear, I won fair and square, Quil!" Embry's voice was closer then we both realised and I gasped at our close proximity. How had I not noticed our faces being inches from each others, lips almost touching as his breath mingled with mine. _Seriously, how had I not noticed that?_

It was a few hours and an arguement between Quil and Embry later that Paul and I were awake alone.

"Bella, I've wanted to do something all day, and I just want to make sure it's okay with you before I do something stupid to embarrass myself." He inched closer again, his gaze seeming to see straight through to my soul. He looked at me for comformation and I nodded.

He lightly brushed our lips together, smiling lightly when I gasped. He pressed a bit harder after another look into my eyes, his tongue running lightly along my bottom lip. I gasped at the tingle it left behind and he sensitively pressed his tongue between my lips encouraging them open. I couldn't take the softness any longer as I wrapped my fingers in his silky hair, my tongue meeting his in the middle. We continued like that for a while, just enjoying each other

A few seconds, hours, minutes, days - hell I don't even know how long - later, he pulled away attentively and placed another sweet kiss on my lips.

"I have something to tell you, Bella, and I'm not sure how well you're gonna like it..."

**Well?**

**I double tapped you guys this week, just because I love you.**

**Don't you love the Pacsun bathing suits? They're adorable in my eyes. (:**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. I Do, I promise

**I'm so sorry :/ My bathing Suit/Cover-Up links didn't work. Ahh, sigh,**

**Anyways, I was on vacation last week and don't exactly remember what all I sent out as Preview for the first few people to review? Haha, Well. I'll get on with it and do my bestxD It probably won't be the same :)**

**xxEnjoyy;**

**PaulPOV**

_"I have something to say and I'm not sure how you're gonna take it..."_

I paused, braced myself and continued. "I imprinte-"

Bella flung herself from my arms, throwing sand everywhere. "How could you! How could you get my hopes up and let them come tumbling down? You knew what this would do to me! Why, Paul, Why do I trust and get thrown away? How could you lead me on like this? Do you have no heart, no compassion? Why?" A tear trickled down her cheek, as she continued. "How could you do this to me, Paul? Why would you let me think you loved me, to have my world shattered by that fucking word again? Why would you let me love you..."

Her voice faded off as she dropped to her knees, covering her face as the sobs tore through her body. I crawled over to her shaking figure and grabbed her face between my hands. I lifted her head and wiped the smudged make-up away. I looked at her, saw her hesitate, and dropped my hands. "So, who's the lucky girl, Paul?" Another tear treked down her cheek. I wiped it away and kissed her firmly, but gentle.

I pulled away slightly and murmured to the woman in front of me. "I imprinted on you, Belly." I listened as her heart stuttered and then quickened pace.

"You mean it? I get my Pauly and my happiness, my best friend and my love. You can't be serious, this is too good to be true." She paused, flinching lightly as I brushed another tear away - this one of happiness. I smiled at her, nodding. "Wait. How, what, why? When?"

"How, I looked into your eyes and -BAM!- I imprinted on you. The what, Belly you know that answer. Why?" I chuckled lightly, "Fate has a funny way of working, honey. And the when? Jake's front yard, a few days ago.." I trailed off, looking at her bewildered expression. "Bella?"

She stared at me blankly for a moment before recognition and something else flashed in her eyes. _Anger?_ "Why would you keep this from me?" She looked down, pausing. She looked back up at me, hurt filling her gaze. "You're ashamed of me, aren't you? You want the other girls back, because I'm not pretty enough. I'm not _sexy_ enough for you, is that it?" I started to protest, but she interupted. "Well, Paul, this is what you get. I'm Isabella Swan, not some gorgoues girl with big boobs and a big butt. Plain and unnatural, weirdly involved in _all _things supernatural."

"Bella, that's not what I-"

She interupted again. "I get it, Paul, I really do. I promi-" She broke off, tearing her hurt gaze from mine. _Dammit, that stung._

"Isabella! I am _NOT _ashamed of you. I love the way you look, I love your personality, I love the way you care and the way you're passionate about something you want. Just like now... I love who you are, Bella, inside and out." I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waste from behind. I placed a tender, loving kiss on her neck and smiled. "I love you, Isabella Marie." She turned in my arms, and smiled at me. I watched the waves over her head, a smile playing on my lips. The moon was still shining brightly overhead, I had no clue how late it was.

She grabbed my chin in her hand, pulling my lips down to her. Our lips stayed together, moving in sync but neither pushing the other farther. She pulled away first, still smiling at me. She pulled my hand to lie back down and we went to sleep, our minds on the same thing. _We said I love you today. For the first time._

The next few days passed quickly with Pack stuff, a lot of 'I love yous' in our daily routines. The texts were becoming a fimiliar get-a-way from everything, I talk to Bella any time I wasn't with her, when we were available. It's now friday and we have a bonfire scheduled to welcome Bella into our makeshift family, I really hope it turns out great. On my way to her home I thought about her, as always.

Her dazzling, chocolate eyes and full, auburn curls laying on the beach in her bathing suit. Her with her hair in a messy bun, with my t-shirt on tied near her waste and dark jeans. Together in my car with our hands intwined on the center console. My favorite had to be when she was in her kitchen with flour on her nose, baking cookies for Sue in another of my t-shirts and stretchy jogging pants. She even got flour in her hair, while it was tied in a ponytail.

After Harry's death, Charlie and Sue had gotten _really _buddy/buddy, if you catch my drift. Leah and Seth were tore up about it, but hell, it got Charlie out of the house a lot, so who am I to complain. Anyway, I guess you could call them _dating _Charlie was always over there, or out with Sue, it was great in a way. I miss Harry, I guess, but Taha Aki would only take him from us if he didn't have a reason.

I pulled up to Bella's house, jumping out and jogging to the door. I didn't bother knocking, she knew I was coming. "Belly!" I called, kicking off my shoes and climbing the stairs.

"Paul?" She replied, throwing her door open and attacking me. She lost her fingers in my hair, pulling my lips to hers. We kissed heatedly for a few minutes, tongue and all. I pulled away, resting my forehead against hers.

"If this is what I get for having patrol at night, I'll schedule that more often." I winked at her and grabbed her hand. We walked downstairs together, breathing heavily. I put on my shoes and escorted her out of the door. We stopped on the porch. "So, what's the real reason for that, Belly?"

She glanced up at me, looking cautious. "I don't know what you mean." She was playing dumb? I huffed, tickling her sides. "Okay, Okay! You win! Paul, Please!" I stopped, wrapping my arms around her waste again. "I just missed you is all," She mumbled into my chest.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that?" I smiled goofily down at her, marveling in her beauty. _How can I deserve her?_

**_BellaPOV_**

"I just missed you is all," I replied.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that?" He playfully picked on me, smiling at me. I gazed into his eyes, the gorgeous grey-green standing out from the normal. My eyes traveled down his face to the luscious pink lips, beggin to be kissed. I continued my explaorance, even though I had him memorised _almost _every inch. I blushed slightly. I felt a pang in my heart, and a thought ripped through my head like an knife through butter. _Why do I deserve him? He deserves better._

I frowned a second, then shook it off. Can't have any of that. We continued to his car, It was almost time for the bonfire. We rode in comfortable silence most of the way with the radio on, hands rested together on the console.

That was, until I heard the familiar strums of a song. I waited for conformation, then began to sing along.

"Well it's this, sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind, and it's the flash-flashy eyes that make it worth while." I sang, mostly to myself. I guess Paul recognised it, because he sang the next two lines too.

"And it's everytime when we, we get together We just fall in love again..."

"All in All it's the perfect scene, and there's not anywhere I would rather be. And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams. And oh, we're getting close now, Don't turn away!" We sang the chorus together and I stopped. I smiled brightly at him as we pulled up.

"I love you, Paul." I said as we got out and walked up to everyone else gathered around the fire.

"I love you too, Bella." He sighed.

"Yo, Bella's here!"I heard from down the beach. _Oh, no no no no no no _No. Mike Newton will not ruin this for me. "Hey, Bella." He smiled warmly at me.

I returned the gesture half-heartedly watching Paul walk towards the pack, letting me deal with this.

"Wanna hang out, Bells?" Mike asked, hopefull. His blonde hair was grown out for the summer, only a little though.

"Sorry Mike, I have plans already."

"Oh, well maybe I could join you...?" He tried to patch up, but trailed off when my smile dropped. "Or... Not. Okay, Bella, See you later."

"Yea, see ya." I muttered as he walked away, waving at Jessica as he headed back towards her. She glared at me. _Great, what did I do now?_

**Well? Do you like it? :)**

**Reveiww. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My GLEE!**

**Okay, guys.**

**I have a new profile. I'm so sorry. .net/u/2235041/Heartfelt_Sorrow**

**Nothing has been uploaded to that one yet, and it's also been active for a while, but it was my R&R-Only-Account. But, I've had this one hacked so many times I lost count 3 times ago.**

**So, An insight on whats happening in my brain;**

* * *

><p>I'm being overloaded with demands in my own life to deal with a full time story.<p>

****This is _**NOT **_, I repeat, _**NOT**___offering my stories up. They are mine, and mine only.

I WILL CONTINUE THEM ALL EVENTUALLY, WHEN MY LIFE SETTLES DOWN, AND I HAVE TIME TO THINK THROUGH MY CHAPTERS.

For now, however, I will be posting one-shots, that may turn into two-shots and three-shots depending on reviews and inspiration for them.

Bless you all for your amazing patience with me, and your AMAZING reviews to the last chapters I've posted.

I'm sorry for any inconveniences.

:(

See you on the other profile!


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! This isn't the account I'm gonna be using anymore xD**

**I had SOOO many people add these to their alert shit, and I'm NOT GONNA BE POSTING on this account. Please add me on the other account.**

**I can only access this account from my phone for some reason, so I can barely post anymore, so PLEASE MOVE TO THE OTHER ACCOUNT!**


End file.
